Kite Wars Ultimate Tournament
by Gargadon
Summary: Parodia/Tributo a todo el anime merchandising que verás en televisión Ichihara Kaito desea ser el rey de las peleas de cometas, y participará en el Ultimate Tournament, el torneo más grande de todo Japón.
1. El camino hacia el Ultimate Torunament h

Un aviso para ti, futuro lector de Kite Wars. Este relato es una parodia/tributo al anime merchandising, con todo lo que conlleva.

Esta historia surgió de una discusión en internet acerca de como el anime merchandising es más un comercial largo de 24 minutos por capítulo que una historia con trama y argumento con el único fin de que los padres de los niños que ven este tipo de anime se vean en la "necesidad innecesaria" de comprar toda la mercancía relacionada.

Además quiero criticar de lo que tratan las series merchandising. Terminan siendo lo mismo: Juegos de cartas, peleas entre seres mitológicos, peleas entre animales con superpoderes... Es más, hasta de combates entre trompos hay. Así que me dije: ¿por qué no hacer una parodia que trate de peleas entre cometas? Y de ahí ha surgido Kite Wars.

No te preocupes, no te pediré que compres mercancía relacionada a mi relato. Aun no he diseñado los productos ni las figuras de acción, así que ve ahorrando tu dinero para cuando esté lista la producción.

Si después de esta explicación, todavía quieres leer este relato, pues estoy muy agradecido. Espero cumplir con el objetivo de hacer una burla al anime merchandising. Acepto sugerencias para hacer de "Kite Wars Ultimate Tournament" (en japonés 「カイトウォーズ アルチメートトーナメント」), la mejor parodia de todo ese anime basura que verás en Cartoon Network y Disney XD, si es que aun siguen pasando anime en esos canales.

**1. El camino hacia el Ultimate Torunament ha comenzado**

20XX, la tecnología ha avanzado constantemente. Todo es tecnológico, las comunicaciones ahora son instantáneas y básicamente los celulares y computadores pueden llevarse en un solo dedo. Y los juguetes artesanales no han quedado rezagados. Los cometas artesanales de papel y cartón han evolucionado a niveles hasta hace poco insospechables, otorgándoles tecnología de punta que nuestros abuelos jamás podrían imaginar. Ahora eran controlados inalámbricamente por una mini computadora que respondía a la fuerza de agarre de las manos que lo sujetaban, aparentando ser una cometa antigua.

Ahora el negocio de cometas es controlado por Kite Inc., una empresa dedicada al desarrollo e investigación de juguetes para consumo y despilfarre de miles de niños en todo el país. Y los "Kiters", como se hacen llamar los expertos en peleas entre cometas, son los ídolos entre toda una generación de niños que desea ser como ellos.

Pero Kite Inc., haciéndose del monopolio de los cometas, ha incrementado sus precios en un 200% en los últimos tres años, haciendo que los niños tengan que comprar poco a poco aditamentos para poder equipar a sus cometas. Y claro está, quien no tuviera ni una cometa, por lo general era porque no tenía los recursos para comprar los aditamentos poco a poco.

Y en eso se parecía la historia de Ichihara Kaito, un chico de 11 años que admira a los "Kiters". Sin embargo, a su madre no le gustaba esa novedad de las peleas entre cometas, siendo la burla de su salón de clases.

-¡Kaito no es un "Kiter"! -gritaban al mismo tiempo sus compañeros de clase a la salida de la escuela.

-Déjenme en paz. -Contestó Kaito tomando su mochila sin prestar atención a las burlas de sus compañeros.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? -dijo uno de ellos. -¿Pegarnos con ese peinado tan ridículo?

-Sí. -dijo otro. -Esas caricaturas te están haciendo mucho mal.

-Olvídenlo. -dijo de nuevo Kaito caminando sin voltear hacia ellos.

-¡Kaito! -gritó Ai sosteniendo unos papeles. -¡No hiciste tus reportes de la clase de Naturales!

-¿Es necesario, Ai? -preguntó Kaito resignado.

Ikeda Ai, de la misma edad de Kaito y amigos desde muy pequeños. Ella tampoco era una "Kiter", pero en realidad a ella no le interesaban esa clase de juguetes.

-Sabes bien que somos amigos, -contestó Ai. -pero también son la jefa de la clase y tengo que cuidar que todos hagan sus tareas. Y no vas muy bien en Naturales. ¿O quieres quedarte el verano estudiando?

-Tú sabes bien que no tengo nada que hacer durante el verano.

Ai colocó sus manos sobre su cintura, y dijo molesta.

-Nuevamente es sobre las cometas, ¿cierto? ¿Podrías superar eso?

-No. -dijo Kaito tomando las hojas de sus tareas. -Quiero ser un Kiter como los demás, y no descansaré hasta serlo.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener una cometa? -preguntó Kaito a su madre.

-Porque no. -dijo su madre. -Tú sabes lo que le pasó a tu padre.

-¿Se volvió loco y nos abandonó?

-Así es. ¡Y no quiero más discusiones sobre eso!

-¡Despertaste muy temprano, Kaito! -contestó un corpulento vendedor. -¡Acabo de abrir la tienda!

-Sí... -dijo Kaito. -Vine a ver los nuevos modelos.

-Déjame ver en la bodega... -contestó el vendedor yendo hacia la parte de atrás del establecimiento.

La Kite Shop era la tienda más surtida de la prefectura. Cientos de niños, y algunos no tan niños se reunían allí para conseguir nuevos cometas, aditamentos, servicio técnico y para discutir acerca de las nuevas tendencias en personalizaciones. Y además de todo un enorme patio trasero permitía a los Kiters probar sus juguetitos con total libertad.

Kaito comenzó a cuchichear por toda la tienda. Viendo propulsores y controladores, quizás pensando en lo que podría conseguir y lo que no. Tenía dinero para los aditamentos, pero sin un cometa al cual personalizar, eso era completamente inútil.

-Mira este. -contestó el vendedor trayendo entre sus manos. -Es el modelo Gear 7000. Incluye varios aditamentos, un propulsor de repuesto y alerones que le dan mayor libertad de vuelo. Todo esto con un descuento del 20% a solo 10,000.

-¿No... no podría hacerme otro descuento? -dijo Kaito sacando el poco dinero que había ahorrado.

-Lo siento, Kaito. -dijo el vendedor. -Tú sabes bien que eso quisiera, pero no puedo hacer descuentos al azar. Órdenes de Kite Inc.

-Entiendo... -dijo Kaito agachando la mirada y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. -Vendré en cuanto esté más bajo el precio...

-¡Pero no tardes mucho! -gritó el vendedor. -El Gear 7000 es de edición limitada.

Kaito tomó la puerta de salida, con la mirada baja, rumbo a su casa. Sabía que era imposible conseguir un cometa con sus propios ahorros. Y su familia no iba a darse un lujo como ese.

-¡Espera, Kaito! –gritó el vendedor saliendo de su tienda llevando una enorme caja.

-¿Quiere decir que puedo armar mi propia cometa? -preguntó Kaito intrigado mirando la caja que le había dejado el vendedor.

-Así es. -comentó el vendedor. -Es un Gear 7000 genuino, que venía desarmado y que no incluye su Kite Core. Normalmente vendería el kit a la mitad, pero por ese defecto te lo vendo a una tercera parte del Gear 7000 ya ensamblado.

-¿Kite Core? -preguntó Kaito.

-¿No sabes lo que es un Kite Core? -gritó el vendedor.

-Claro que lo sé, es la pieza más importante del cometa. -dijo Kaito abriendo la caja. -Pero recuerda que estamos en una serie nueva, así que explícalo para todos los que están leyendo esto.

-Ah, de acuerdo. -dijo el vendedor tomando aire. -Verás Kaito, el Kite Core es un par de medallas que se colocan tanto en el cometa como en su controlador. Sin él, tu cometa jamás volará. Cada Kite Core es único y solo controlará al cometa que tenga el mismo par que el controlador.

-¿Y no tienes alguno en esta tienda? -preguntó Kaito.

-No, los tengo fuera de existencia, y son muy raros que la gente los pida por separado. -contestó el vendedor. -Pero trataré de pedirlos para que me surtan algunos.

-Entiendo... -dijo Kaito mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pero no te preocupes. -dijo el vendedor. -Muy poca gente sabe que armar un cometa es sencillo, y no importa si sale otro modelo nuevo, podrás reemplazar las piezas fácilmente. Tu cometa jamás se quedará obsoleta, al menos por 5 años.

-¿De verdad? -gritó Kaito emocionado. -¡Qué bien! ¡Pagaré las piezas del Gear 7000!

-Entonces ven a mi taller que está atrás. -dijo el vendedor. -Es muy raro que la gente venga a construir sus cometas, pero Kite Inc. requiere que cada tienda tenga uno, así que por ese motivo no lo he cerrado. Además ahí reparo algunos cometas que deja la gente para reparación, o las que me encuentro tiradas en la calle. Algunas solo requerían limpieza, pero creo que los niños de hoy en día tienen tanto dinero que pueden comprarse un cometa cada semana.

Kaito tomó con mucha dificultad la enorme caja y la llevó hasta el taller. Allí, Kaito se sorprendió de la cantidad de herramientas que el vendedor tenía acomodadas en diferentes mesas a lo largo de la habitación. Llaves, desarmadores, soldadores, piezas varias de repuesto... En fin, era un verdadero taller de reparación de cometas. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un estante donde estaba colgada una medalla, un trofeo de oro y una foto enmarcada de un niño, de un estatura muy similar a la de Kaito, sosteniendo ambas preseas y un cometa, algo anticuado para estos días.

-¿Ese eres tú? -preguntó Kaito.

-Así es. -dijo el vendedor. -Yo mismo estuve en el Ultimate Tournament de hace 15 años. Y ese que ves ahí en la foto era mi cometa, el Ground 1820. Era una máquina en su tiempo, la tuve conmigo por casi 7 años, hasta le ganaba a modelos más recientes. Pero como todo cometa, después de múltiples peleas ya no podía ser reparada.

-¿Pero los resultados no dependen de la cometa?

-En parte sí, en parte no. También tu habilidad como Kiter cuenta mucho. Debes sortear a tu enemigo, sentir que tu cometa es como un ave que vuela libremente en el aire. Los propulsores y los alerones cuentan, pero si el Kiter es inexperto, su cometa no le ayudará de mucho.

-Eso lo he visto en muchos animes... -dijo Kaito algo aburrido al escuchar las palabras del vendedor. -No es nada nuevo lo que me estás diciendo.

-En fin... -dijo el vendedor tomando algunas llaves y desarmadores y dejándolos en una mesa vacía. -Eso es todo lo que necesitarás para armar tu cometa. Cualquier cosa estaré adelante.

Después de varias horas de arduo trabajo, finalmente Kaito logró armar su Gear 7000. No sabía si era la satisfacción de tener un Gear 7000 genuino, o si era el haber armado un cometa él solo. Era un cometa azul, bastante robusto y con un propulsor que los sostenía en el suelo. Y como un añadido, una cola para agregar estabilidad. Lo que sabía era que estaba orgulloso de tener lo que tanto había soñado, excepto por una cosa.

-No tiene Kite Core. -dijo Kaito.

-Ya te lo dije. -contestó el vendedor. -Ya pedí varios Kite Core al almacén, pero llegarán d días. Hasta entonces no podrás usar tu cometa, ni siquiera para presumir.

-¡Ah! –gritó Kaito al ver su reloj y notar que ya se había hecho de noche. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tan tarde?

-Te lo grité varias veces antes de cerrar la tienda. –dijo el vendedor algo molesto. –Pero por estar armando tu cometa no me escuchaste. Ahora será mejor que vayas a casa antes de que se haga más noche.

Kaito llevaba a rastras su cometa, inservible y sin poder volar por falta de su Kite Core por las calles de la ciudad. Se preguntaba qué diría su madre al ver que había gastado todos sus ahorros en tan inútil cacharro. Pero era el gusto de armar su propio juguete, algo más grande que todo lo demás. "Al menos pronto podré comprar el Kite Core", decía.

-No te desanimes. –contestó una voz.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Kaito, volteando hacia un callejón y viendo a un señor sentado sobre una caja de frutas, enfrente de él una mesa donde sostenía varias cartas.

-¿Yo? –contestó el señor. –Solo soy un adivino que se gana la vida leyendo el futuro de la gente. La suerte te sonríe, no te desanimes por pequeñeces.

-Muchas gracias señor. –contestó Kaito retomando su camino.

No había pasado ni medio minuto, cuando tres sujetos en trajes oscuros llegaron para acorralar a Kaito y al señor, uno de ellos, el más gordo de los tres, tomó al adivino de sus ropas y gritó:

-Los jefes estarán felices de tenerlo de vuelta, señor.

-Muchachito… -dijo uno de los sujetos que, por su voz, parecía ser una mujer. –Te pediremos que no hagas nada, por el bien de la humanidad.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –gritó Kaito. -¿Por qué atacan a ese señor?

El otro sujeto, el más alto de los tres, notó que Kaito tenía un cometa, y exclamó:

-Así que eres un Kiter. ¿Por qué no mejor te reto a una pelea?

-Es que… -dijo Kaito avergonzado. –Es que… no tiene Kite Core…

Unos segundos de silencio pasaron antes de que aquellos tres sujetos comenzaran a carcajearse por las declaraciones de Kaito.

-¿Pero qué clase de Kiter es este? ¡Bueno, no importa! ¡Así no tendremos problemas llevándonos a este sujeto!

-¡Basta! –gritó Kaito tratando de interponerse entre el adivino y aquellos sujetos extraños. -¡No importa si no soy un Kiter! ¡No dejaré que le hagan daño!

-¡Quítate de nuestro camino! –gritó el sujeto más alto dándole una cachetada tan fuerte a Kaito, que logró tumbarlo al suelo.

-¿Piensas que puedes enfrentarte a nosotros? -contestó la mujer, sacando un controlador. -Tan solo mira esto.

Aquella mujer comenzó a oprimir la pantalla táctil del controlador, y en cuestión de segundos un cometa rojo con enormes alerones y un potente propulsor apareció, y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del adivino. Justo después de terminar, a los pocos segundos se reveló que era una especie de hilo delgado y transparente, pero a la vez fuerte lo que contenía ese cometa, que actuaba como cuerda para evitar que aquel hombre escapara.

-¡No le hagan nada! ¡Malditos! –gritó Kaito.

El cometa de Kaito se levantó del suelo, y comenzó a volar. Los propulsores comenzaron a lanzar una fuerte fogata que hacía que el cometa despegara, y acto seguido, como si algo lo controlara, comenzó a darse de golpes contra aquel cometa de esos sujetos vestidos de negro.

Kaito recordó las palabras del vendedor. "Sin un Kite Core, tu cometa jamás volara", o al menos eso mismo le había dicho. Y ese cometa no tenía un Kite Core. ¿Cómo era posible que, no solo pudiera volar, sino también pareciese que tuviera vida propia? Ciertamente era totalmente extraño. Y no solo Kaito estaba impresionado, también aquellos sujetos que los estaban atacando.

-¿Cómo? –gritó uno. -¡Creí que ese cometa no podía volar!

-¡Ese chiquillo nos engañó! –gritó el gordo.

El cometa de Kaito y de la mujer comenzaron a estrellarse uno con otro en el aire, hasta que finalmente, el cometa rojo cayó al suelo, al parecer vencido. Inmediatamente el cometa de Kaito, levemente comenzó a bajar hacia el suelo, hasta que finalmente aterrizó inmóvil.

-No sé qué haya pasado. –contestó el sujeto alto. -¡Pero no dejaremos que un niño nos haga algo como esto!

Aquel sujeto sacó su controlador, lo mismo que el otro hombre, y en cuestión de segundos aparecieron dos cometas igual de grandes que el anterior. Kaito tomó el controlador de su cometa, pero no respondía. No entendía por qué su cometa había cobrado vida, y peor aún, no tenía Kite Core. Kaito estaba aterrado, tenía dos cometas enfrente y él sin saber que hacer.

Pero de la nada, otro cometa del mismo tamaño que las de los enemigos, apareció. Era uno de color rojo oscuro, de alerones medianos y un propulsor lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer levitarlo con la cantidad de aditamentos y estampas que tenía adjunto. Aquel cometa cortó sin problemas aquella cuerda que mantenía atado al adivino, liberándolo al instante y sin causarle ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué está pasando? –contestó aquella mujer.

-Los cometas no fueron hechos para causar daño. –contestó una voz. –Fueron hechos para dar esperanzas a varias generaciones de niños. No es justo que los adultos se las quitemos por nuestras propias ambiciones.

Kaito volteó hacia atrás, y al ver la punta de un poste de luz, notó una figura corpulenta, con una gorra negra, capa de color rojo y un paliacate con estampado de calavera cubriendo el rostro dejando ver únicamente los ojos. Asimismo, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y una playera morada oscura sin mangas que dejaba ver en el hombro derecho un tatuaje con el diseño de un Kite Core y dos tibias entrecruzadas, simulando una calavera.

-¡Es el Kiter Justiciero! –gritaron los tres sujetos al unísono.

-¿El Kiter… Justiciero? –preguntó Kaito sin dejar de mirar a aquel hombre que había aparecido de la nada.

-¡Oye muchacho! –gritó el Kiter Justiciero. -¡Si quieres ayudarme, toma esto!

El Kiter Justiciero le lanzó a Kaito una pequeña caja, la cual atrapó sin problemas. Abriéndola instantáneamente, notó que en su interior contenía un par de Kite Cores.

-¡Ponlas a tu cometa cuanto antes! –gritó ese sujeto. -¡Mientras trataré de detener a estos tipos! ¡Necesitaré tu ayuda!

-¡De acuerdo! –gritó Kaito, y sin perder el tiempo, inmediatamente colocó los Kite Cores al cometa y al controlador.

Su cometa comenzó a tener vida. El controlador se iluminaba, dejando mostrar los controles en la pantalla.

Mientras tanto, el Kiter Justiciero le hacía frente a aquellos "criminales". Era increíble la forma de hacer volar su cometa. Podía hacerla volar con destreza, esquivar los ataques de uno de ellos y atacar a otro al mismo tiempo. Kaito se les unió al combate. No sabía muy bien cómo volar un cometa, pero no se perdía para nada los torneos en la televisión, ni las demostraciones del resto de sus compañeros, así que sí algo podía hacer, era aplicar lo poco que podía haber aprendido. Pero su destreza con el controlador era malísima. Mientras atacaba a uno, era atacado por el otro, y ni el cometa del Kiter Justiciero podía con tanto a la vez.

-¡Muchacho! –gritó molesto el Kiter Justiciero. -¡Deja que tu cometa te lleve! ¡Solo así podrás controlarla!

-¿Que me lleve? –preguntó Kaito.

-¡Sí! –contestó el Kiter Justiciero. -¡Tu cometa es libre! ¡Ella sabe qué hacer!

-¡Lo haré! –gritó Kaito.

Kaito comenzó a dejar que el controlador se moviera por sí solo, evitando movimientos bruscos y tratando que el aire frío de la noche no intentara causar problemas. Los cometas del enemigo eran ágiles, pero tarde o temprano comenzarían a desgastarse, ocasión que Kaito y el Kiter Justiciero aprovecharon para dar el golpe final, derribando ambos cometas y ganando este combate, el primero en la vida de Kaito.

-¡Maldición! –gritó el gordo. -¡El jefe nos va a matar cuando sepa esto!

-¡Por ahora se salvaron! –gritó la mujer. -¡Pero ya verán para la próxima!

Kaito se quedó mirando cómo el enemigo escapaba junto con su chatarra. Una vez que se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado, volteó hacia atrás para agradecer a su nuevo héroe. Pero éste había desaparecido, así como había llegado.

-¡Bueno, señor! –contestó Kaito. -¡Creo que nos hemos salvado! ¿Eh? ¿Señor?

Aquel adivino también había desaparecido, junto con sus cosas.

-Este ha sido un día de locos… -contestó Kaito, y luego de caminar hacia su casa, dijo en voz baja. -¿Pero quién era ese hombre? ¿Y por qué me dio un par de Kite Cores? No entiendo nada…

Kaito no se imaginaba que esa sería la primera de una serie de aventuras que le depararían, al menos hasta llegar al Ultimate Tournament, el torneo nacional de cometas del Japón.

_Continuará…_


	2. Secretos

Año 20XX, los cometas artesanales han sido reemplazados por nuevas versiones que permiten que los niños puedan combatir entre ellos. ¿Pero qué pasa ahora que los adultos lo están utilizando para sus planes? Ciertamente este es un pequeño obstáculo para Kaito, quien ahora que ha conseguido un cometa, podrá participar en el Ultimate Tournament, el torneo de cometas más grande de todo Japón.

**2. Secretos**

Aquella noche, Kaito recibió una tremenda reprimenda por parte de su madre. Y con razón. Haber llegado a altas horas de la noche con un cometa en la espalda. Por fortuna no le había contado sobre el incidente con el adivino y los tres secuestradores. De lo contrario le habría prohibido tajantemente salir a la calle a excepción de las salidas a la escuela.

Pero lo que más le extrañaba era que un sujeto que vestía atuendos muy raros le hubiese entregado aquel par de Kite Cores. ¿Por qué a él? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. ¿Acaso ese sujeto extraño iría a cobrarle esos Kite Cores? Kaito prefirió dormir. Aquella pelea había sido demasiado agotadora. Tal vez mañana podría aclarar sus dudas.

Pero antes, una visita al Kite Shop quizás lo relajaría. Menuda sorpresa se llevó Kaito al ver que Ai estaba agenda mirando los anaqueles repletos de aditamentos y partes intercambiables.

-¡Ai! -gritó Kaito. -¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?

-¡Ah, Kaito! -contestó Ai algo asustada, quizás esperando que Kaito no descubriera su más fuerte secreto. -Verás, yo...

-¡No sabía que te gustaban las peleas de cometas! -dijo Kaito con una sonrisa medio maléfica.

-No me gustan. -gritó Ai. -Es solo que en la televisión vi un cometa rosa muy lindo y...

-Tarde o temprano todos los niños sucumben ante su poder. -dijo el vendedor trayendo una bandeja con varios vasos llenos de jugo de naranja y mucho antes de lanzar una sonora carcajada.

-No sabía que también fueras mesero. -dijo Kaito en tono burlón.

-Kite Inc. dice que todos los clientes son importantes, y los dependientes como yo debemos hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para evitar que dejen su afición. ¿Y qué te trae por aquí en domingo? Creí haberte dicho que los Kite Cores llegarán a más tardar el jueves.

-No vengo por un Kite Core. -dijo Kaito.

-¿¡Qué dices! -gritó el vendedor al escuchar la historia que le estaba relatando Kaito. -¿Que intentaron secuestrarte a ti y a un vagabundo? ¿Y que un hombre con pintas de delincuente apareció de la nada, te entregó unos Kite Cores y vencieron juntos a esos sujetos?

-¿Estás seguro que no te quedaste dormido viendo la película del canal 9? -preguntó Ai con la misma cara de escepticismo que el vendedor.

-¡Juro que es verdad! -gritó Kaito al ver las caras de sus amigos. -Los Kite Cores están en el cometa y en el controlador. ¡Podemos ir al taller y verlo!

Kaito llevó al vendedor y a Ai al taller del Kite Shop, allí abrieron el compartimiento de los Kite Cores del controlador y del cometa, el vendedor tomó una de las medallas y la examinó detalladamente.

-Vaya, quien te haya dado este Kite Core, seguramente debió haber salido de fábrica. -contestó el vendedor.

-¿Cómo sabe eso, señor? -preguntó Ai.

El vendedor tomó el Kite Core y se lo enseñó a Ai a través de una lupa.

-¿Ves los bordes de los contactos? -preguntó el vendedor. -Son demasiado finos y bien cuidados para haber estado en un almacén guardado por meses. Y eso no es todo...

Kaito tomó el Kite Core, y mirando por los bordes, recitó:

-Maruyama Electronics... ¿No tiene que ver con Kite Inc., cierto?

-Precisamente. -dijo el vendedor. -No tendrás ningún problema si usas Kite Cores de Maruyama. Sus modelos son totalmente compatibles. Pero lo que me extraña es que Maruyama siga sacando componentes. Creí que estaban en quiebra después del escándalo de las armas confiscadas hace cinco años.

-¿Armas confiscadas? -preguntó Ai.

-Maruyama Haruto. -contestó el vendedor. -El fundador de Maruyama Electronics, fue arrestado hace cinco años por elaboración de armas sin permiso del gobierno. Pero como es un hombre de dinero, pudo pagar una fianza sin necesidad de pisar la cárcel. Sin embargo las compañías con las que hacía negocio se hicieron para atrás afectando más la imagen y el capital de la marca. Todas las tiendas Maruyama del país cerraron. Por eso me sorprende ver un Kite Core de Maruyama completamente nuevo. Inclusive el Kite Core lo dice, año 20XX.

-¿Y dices que un hombre apareció de la nada y te los entregó para que pelearas junto a él? –preguntó Ai.

-Así es. –dijo Kaito colocando los Kite Cores de vuelta a su cometa. –Y lo más extraño de todo es que esos tres sujetos que aparecieron tenían cometas con cuerdas. Jamás había visto un aditamento de ese tipo.

-¿Cuerdas? –preguntó el vendedor.

-Sí. –siguió relatando Kaito. –Era una cuerda fina que utilizaron para inmovilizar a ese adivino.

-Cuerda fina… - dijo el vendedor reflexionándolo mucho. –Recuerdo que había un aditamento de ataque similar. Se llamaba "Cuerda inmovilizadora". El cometa atacante rodeaba a su enemigo mientras liberaba esa cuerda para inmovilizarlo. Esos se vetaron de los torneos de cometas hace seis años debido a que las reglas especificaban que ningún aditamento debe ser utilizado para hacer daño a otros cometas. Maruyama los fabricaba y eran bastante populares. Una vez que entró esa regla, Maruyama dejó de ser patrocinador de los torneos de cometas.

-¿Otra vez Maruyama? –preguntó Ai. -¿Podría ser que ese Kiter Justiciero y esos tres sujetos de traje trabajen para Maruyama?

-Quisiera pensar que solo era un caso aislado y que esos sujetos estaban tras aquel hombre al que saludaste. –contestó el vendedor. –Desconozco por qué irían detrás de él, pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Hay que tener mucho cuidado, si te les enfrentaste volverán a ir tras de ti, Kaito.

-Ya me está asustando todo esto... -contestó Ai mirando muy seguido a Kaito. -¿Estás seguro que no es una invención tuya?

-¡Claro que no! -gritó Kaito. -¿Acaso no viste los Kite Cores que me entregaron?

-Es que... todo suena como un anime de esos donde el personaje principal se mete en problemas solo por ayudar a una persona y...

-¿Y en qué crees que estamos? -gritó Kaito, antes de darse cuenta de algo y tratar de desmentir lo dicho. -Espera... es cierto, ni tú ni yo sabemos que estamos en un nuevo anime.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Ai.

-¡No, nada! -dijo Kaito algo nervioso. -En fin, ¿puedo ver tu nuevo cometa, Ai?

-¡Es cierto! -gritó Ai. -¡Vendedor-san! ¿A dónde fue Vendedor-san?

-¡Aquí! -gritó el dependiente saliendo desde una especie de bodega alterna al taller. -Ai-chan, tengo el cometa que usted está buscando.

El vendedor, arrastrando una caja y abriéndola, desenvolvió una cometa con acabados de color rosa y estrellas en su decoración, además de una cola de seda con lazos.

-Es... ¡Es genial! -gritó Ai mirando su nuevo juguete.

-¿Qué clase de broma extraña es esta, vendedor? -preguntó Kaito anonadado al ver la reacción de Ai al ver un cometa tan... fememino.

-Una cometa debe ser parte de ti, Kaito. -contestó el vendedor mientras colocaba los Kite Cores al nuevo juguete de Ai. -Hay quienes quieren el último modelo para el siguiente combate, y hay otros que solo quieren un modelo para jugar durante las tardes calurosas del verano. Aquí tienes, Ai-chan. Disfruta tu nueva adquisición.

-¿Ya hiciste tus deberes, Kaito? -preguntó Ai a la salida del Kite Shop.

-¿Por qué tienes que empezar a joder con esos asuntos, Ai? -preguntó Kaito. -Es domingo, hay que disfrutarlo al aire libre.

-Mira Kaito. -dijo Ai dándole la regañiza de su vida a su amigo. -Me preocupa que no entregues tus tareas. No querrás pasar el verano tomando clases extra, y sabes bien cómo es eso. No sería la primera vez que te quedas todo el verano en clases. Y si el verano te la pasas en la escuela, no podrás entrar a ese tan ansiado Ultimate Tournament, ni siquiera podrás participar en las eliminatorias locales.

-¿Cómo sabes acerca del Ultimate Tournament? -preguntó Kaito.

-Esto... yo... -contestó Ai acorralada.

-¡Te gustan los torneos de cometas! -gritó Kaito feliz. -¡No sabía que te gustaran!

-¡No me gustan! -gritó Ai molesta. -¡No le veo el chiste en que comiencen a chocar cometas entre sí!

-¿Entonces por qué compraste un cometa? -le preguntó Kaito nuevamente.

-¡Ya te dije que me gustó un cometa que vi en televisión! -dijo Ai. -Me identificaba con esa chica que volaba su cometa... Bueno, ya, tal vez quiera entrar al Ultimate Tournament, pero no tengo experiencia en esto.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte. -dijo Kaito. -No sé mucho sobre las técnicas, pero recuerdo que... el Kiter Justiciero me dijo una técnica que no falla: Deja que tu cometa te lleve.

-Lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir, Kaito. Estoy segura de que estabas viendo una película de acción en televisión y te quedaste dormido.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te estoy mintiendo? -contestó Kaito enojado. -De verdad yo...

Kaito interrumpió su plática al ver en uno de los callejones a aquel hombre al que habían atacado la noche pasada.

-¡Mira Ai! -gritó Kaito. -¡Es él! ¡El adivino del que te hablé!

-¡Lo veo! -dijo Ai. -¿A dónde vas, Kaito?

Kaito corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba aquel hombre con su mesa colocando cartas por doquier.

-¡Tengo muchas preguntas qué hacerle, señor! -dijo Kaito mirando con enojo al adivino.

-Quinientos yenes y te adivinaré el futuro. -dijo el señor sin siquiera mirar a Kaito.

-¡No me ignore! -gritó Kaito furioso. -¡Mire señor! ¡Lo de anoche fue un suceso extraño! ¡Unos sujetos disfrazados! ¡Ese sujeto con pintas de delincuente! ¡Usted debe saber por qué lo están buscando!

-¡Kaito, déjalo en paz! -gritó Ai para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

-No te metas en estos asuntos, muchacho. -dijo el adivino. -Hay muchas cosas que no quisieras saber. Será mejor que no preguntes más y te quedes alejado de todo esto. Estás en un grave riesgo.

-¡Pero, tiene que decirme...! -gritó Kaito.

-La sesión gratuita ha terminado. -dijo el adivino interrumpiendo a Kaito.

-Por favor señor, disculpe a mi amigo. -dijo Ai. -Vamos Kaito, vamos al parque...

-¡No Ai! -gritó Kaito mientras Ai lo empujaba para tratar de calmarlo. -¡No hasta que me conteste lo que quiero saber...! ¡Ai!

Ai siguió arrastrando a Kaito para evitar más escándalo del que había provocado, alejándose del callejón hasta perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Le entregaste esos Kite Cores? -preguntó el hombre mirando fijamente sus cartas.

-Así es, profesor. -le contestó la voz de un hombre, cuya sombra se proyectaba por detrás del adivino. -Pero debe cuidarse de aparecer en público. Recuerde que la mafia de Maruyama está detrás de usted.

-Tú sabes que Maruyama quiere matarme, Kiter Justiciero. -dijo el adivino cortando su mazo de cartas. -Además necesito vigilar a ese niño y ganar algo de dinero para subsistir.

-Lo más importante es su integridad. Por ese niño no se preocupe. -dijo el Kiter Justiciero antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad. -Siempre me he encargado de vigilarlo. Y por el dinero tampoco.

-Sigue así, Kiter Justiciero. -dijo aquel hombre. -Sigue así hasta que te vuelva a dar más órdenes.

-Enterado, profesor.

_Continuará..._


End file.
